Hero Time
Hero Time is the ninth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot As Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are waiting for a book signing, young movie star, Jennifer Nocturne arrives to sign her books. Suddenly, she is held hostage by a few robbers armed with dangerous laser guns and after they murdered two of her bodyguards, they demand $10 million dollars in one hour- otherwise, they threatened, she would die. Everything looks bad until Ben fights some of the robbers as Spidermonkey. As one of them tries to escape, Captain Nemesis, Ben's favorite hero, arrives and knocks him out. Jennifer then gives Ben a kiss, which makes Nemesis jealous of Ben. Ben returns home to find the story on all of the news channels and Gwen, Kevin, and much to Ben's surprise, Julie, who is jealous at Jennifer Nocturne kissing him. Ben assures her that it's for their careers and Julie says there's nothing going on between him and Jennifer, but she is really taking advantage of Ben to get more publicity. Just then, Nocturne arrives in a golden helicopter to take Ben to Captain Nemesis's party, much to Julie's chagrin. At the party, Nocturne introduces Ben to Nemesis, who tries to be friendly, but is obviously jealous of Ben. Nemesis even gets Ben's name wrong, calling him Ten Bennyson. After the party, Nemesis, revealing that the hostage situation was a ruse to make him a bigger star, is seeking to become a bigger star than Ben. He has his assistant Simons enlist the help of Will Harangue, who views Nemesis as a great American icon (an opinion repeatedly noted in the episode). to capture some exclusive footage of him being a bigger hero than Ben, thinking that being a hero is all about fame. A little later, a swarm of war robots lead by Computron appear and attempt to take over the Earth, giving Nemesis the opportunity to prove he's a better hero then Ben. Nemesis and Will Harangue arrive, the former to fight and the latter to film, but Harangue is distracted by another news crew capturing his exclusive footage. Ben arrives as Jetray, ruining Harangue's plan, but when that proves ineffective, he transforms into Armodrillo and destroys most of the robots. Nemesis manages to hide his jealousy and challenges Ben to a friendly competition to see who's the better hero. At the duel, covered by Nocturne for the Will Harangue Nation, Ben as Humungousaur easily beats Nemesis in train throwing. However, when Ben is given Rath by the Ultimatrix instead of Jetray, Nemesis wins the speed challenge. As a tiebreaker, a tug-of-war is held over a mud pit, and Ben wins as Four Arms. Nemesis is humiliated live on public TV and plots to get revenge on Ben. He makes a mountain out of molehill over his jealousy of Ben and he has his technicians remove all of the safeguards on his suit, allowing him to use more power than ever before, which would practically kill him (he doesn't seem to care that he's going to commit suicide). When Simons objects to removal of the safeguards of his suit, Captain Nemesis tells Simons to leave. He then kidnaps Julie, who was shown taking her anger of Jennifer out on the tennis courts. Nemesis then intercepts Jennifer's helicopter. When Ben calls Julie, Nemesis answers the call and tells Ben to "come and get me" if he wants to see her again. At his lair, Ben transforms into Humungousaur and then Ultimate Humungousaur, keeping Nemesis at bay and fighting him fiercely; however, he then reveals that he has captured both Julie and Nocturne and that Ben can only save one of them. Nemesis cuts the ropes and both begin to fall down. Ben transforms into Goop and catches Julie, who finally forgives him for all his mistakes and became his girlfriend again as she smiles, while Gwen and Kevin rescue Nocturne. They hide behind Gwen's shield as Nemesis's energy blasts get increasingly hotter. Nemesis finally snaps and tells that he didn't know why he protected people like Ben in the first place and decides to change his name to Overlord, then tries to kill Ben. Ben attempts to cool him off with Water Hazard and then manages to remove Overlord's power by absorbing all of the moisture in the area, and manages to defeat Overlord by beating him up ruthlessly. After turning back, Ben scolds Overlord for losing sight of what being a hero means. The police come and arrest Overlord and Harangue claims that Overlord/Nemesis was a good man forced to do bad things to take down Ben. Major Events *Ben transforms into Armodrillo for the first time. *Ben's childhood hero Captain Nemesis turns evil and is now called Overlord. Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Armodrillo Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Jennifer Nocturne (first appearance) Villains *Overlord (first appearance) *Will Harangue *Computron (first appearance) **Computron's Minions (first appearance) *Simons (first appearance) Aliens Used *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Armodrillo (first appearance) *Humungousaur (2x, second time goes ultimate) *Rath (accidental transformation, selected alien was Jetray) *Four Arms *Ultimate Humungousaur *Goop *Water Hazard (accidental transformation, selected alien was Big Chill) Quotes ﻿ Errors Ben 10 ultimate alien error 5.png|Error stripe Ben 10 ultimate alien error 6.png|Error stripe ben 10 ultimate alien error 7.png|Error ben 10 ultimate alien error 23.png|Error stripe Ben smile error.png|Ben is smiling after the kiss Jennifer ben.png|Jennifer has her hands under Ben's chin Bennifer error.png| Jennifer has her hands on Ben's shoulder even though a moment ago they were under his chin Cordon error.png|The people in the line are in front of the cordoning Error rope.png|The rope is missing from Ult.Humungousaur's hands Jennifer error.png|Jennifer's shorts are black Jennifer thug error.png|Jennifer and the thug are missing Kevin Gwen error.png|Kevin and Gwen are missing Placard error.png|''I <3 BEM" *Ben's jacket stripes are on his left sleeve instead of his right s﻿leeve.﻿ *In the opening scene, in one part when Spidermonkey was fighting a thug, in the background of on, there was some people standing behind them and when they change cameras, the people weren't there. *When Ben was talking to Captain Nemesis, Jennifer had her hands on Ben's shoulders. Then when the camera zooms in on the two, Jennifer's right hand was under Ben's chin. Finally when the camera zooms out, both her hands are still on Ben's shoulders as though nothing happened. *Right when Water Hazard takes his first swing at Overlord, the N on his chest is missing. *If you look closely when Spidermonkey was beating the thugs, you can see that both the thug and Jennifer at the front entrance are gone. Later, when Spidermonkey slides backwards, they magically reappear. *When Nocturne begins hosting for the friendly contest, her shorts are black. *The Darkfall poster on the door appears and vanishes throughout the fight. *The fans at the booksigning appear and vanish throughout the fight. *Watch closely when Jennifer says, "Ready for the party?" to Ben. You can see that Gwen and Kevin vanish when the camera moves from Julie to Ben. *When Jennifer was talking to Ben by the helicopter the stripes on Ben's sleeves are on both sleeves. *When Ben becomes Spidermonkey, the fans are standing in front of the cordon, even though they were standing behind it before the fight. *Kevin mutes the volume on the TV when he, Gwen, and Julie are watching the news about Bennifer. However, when Ben arrives and watches Harangue's news, the volume is automatically unmuted. *When Captain Nemesis was talking to his assistant, it is raining outside. But when Ben and Captain Nemesis fight Computron, it is not raining. *When Captain Nemesis shot a rope at Ultimate Humungousaur's arm, the rope on his arm disappears for a split second. But reappears in the next scene. *Although both of Nocturne's bodyguards are shot and fly backwards, they disappear throughout the fight and even when Nocturne kissed Ben. *Jennifer Nocturne and Julie fall down. Julie is on the right and Jennifer is on the left but next scene Julie is on the left and Jennifer is on the right. *The bridge in the race vanishes when Captain Nemesis beats Rath in the race. *The book title appears on the first shot of Gwen, Kevin and Ben, but vanishes for the remainder of the shots. *Gwen and Kevin knew where Captain Nemesis was, despite Ben being busy rescuing Julie and Jennifer. *During the competition, in one scene, the N on Captain Nemesis chest was miscolored. *Look closely when the thug flies backwards. Jennifer Nocturne is invisible in this spot. *The crowd standing changed from a cluster line into a single file line. This occurred both at the booksigning and at the party. *Spidermonkey flies on top of the building across the street. This however, is actually the same spot where Capt. Nemesis puts on his armor, but he is not seen. *The thug with the brown jacket frequently appears throughout the fight. There were two identical thugs being knocked out, one beaten up and netted and another holding Jennifer hostage. *The guns vanish after the thugs were being disarmed and brutally beaten. *When Goop is about to go Water Hazard, he does a front flip and should have his back toward Overlord. However, once Water Hazard landed, he's facing Overlord. *When Ben was at the party, his jacket stripes are on the wrong side. *When Ben and Nemesis are having their race one of the placards the fans are holding reads "I <3 BEM". Naming and Translations Allusions *The couple name of Ben and Jennifer ("Bennifer") refers to the former real-life couple of Ben Affleck and Jennifer Lopez. Trivia *It is revealed that the DX Mark 10 has a voice command function. *In Cartoon Network Asia, the scene when Jennifer kissed Ben is censored excluding India. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes